


Кофейня мисс Поттс

by Emiliya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, POV First Person, Songfic, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Кофейня!AUТолько в маленькой кофейне на углу 30 и 32 улиц Нью-Йорка вас обслужить глухой официант, кофе приготовит прекрасный бариста (который настолько влюблен в своего коллегу, что вы почувствуете эту любовь на языке), горячий круассан покроют крошками шоколада, а суп будет настолько вкусным и согревающим, что вы захотите возвращаться сюда снова и снова (не говоря о прекрасной атмосфере заведения).Все это вы найдёте в кофейне "У Вирджинии", на углу 30 и 32 улиц. Добро пожаловать!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Я не удержалась. Это слишком прекрасно, АААААААААА  
> Просто увидела сначала запись (https://vk.com/wall-111052889_13877), потом объявление о заявке (https://vk.com/wall-111052889_13890) и такая: ЦЕ ДОЛЯ.  
> Персонажи могут добавляться, направленность может измениться. Не взыщите и пишите отзывы, лады?
> 
> Плейлист: https://vk.com/wall299554591_8368  
> Заявка: https://ficbook.net/requests/382564
> 
> 11.09.17  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c837738/v837738056/530eb/kQFFCD2D0e8.jpg

Говорят, что судьба сводит людей не случайно. Что, если даже вы знакомы лишь поверхностно, когда-нибудь это непременно поможет вам. Что уж говорить тогда о школьных или университетских друзьях? А о коллегах по работе? Или вообще, давайте совместим оба понятия: о друзьях с работы?

Пламя костра вилось в древнем танце, то и дело пуская в небо снопы искр и буквально взрываясь ими, стоило кому-нибудь брызнуть в костер алкоголем под громкое улюлюканье остальных. Если абстрагироваться от этих криков и смотреть только на пламя, то можно услышать шум моря. Пусть даже это кровообращение в голове, количество выпитого позволяет забыть об этом и погрузиться даже не в размышления о жизни, а просто куда-то вглубь самого себя. Прекрасно, не правда ли?

И вот где-то в такие моменты мысли, если и есть, то плывут они медленно и неспешно, но в сон все не клонит и не клонит. Даже глаза не слипаются. Зато начинаешь с каким-то равнодушием думать о своем месте в этом мире, понимать, что практически ничего не достиг, что все юношеские мечты так и остались мечтами....

\- Эй, Тони, прием! Земля вызывает Старка, как слышно?

....но потом ты слышишь голос друга, чувствуешь его руку на своем плече и трясешь головой.

\- Я тут, тут, - усмехаюсь я и допиваю... Допиваю.... А черт его знает, какую по счету, бутылку пива. - Чего надо-то? Вам не хватает моего внимания даже при том, что я сижу рядом? - проигрываю бровями и присоединяюсь к общему смеху.

Обожаю этих неугомонных ребят. Периодически смотрю на них, и думаю: а как бы сложилась моя жизнь, если бы в ней не было этих сумасшедших?

\- Твое внимание нужно клиентам, направь свою харизму на общение с ними, - ко мне подсаживается и прижимается Пеппер.

О, милая-милая Вирджиния Поттс. Если бы не она, не было бы всех этих посиделок, не было бы кофейни, не было бы этих психов рядом... Да даже меня, скорее всего, не было бы - когда мы встретились, я был действительно в полном всепоглощающем отчаянии. Тогда-то она и предложила мне работу в ее кофейне "У Вирджинии". Просто по старой дружбе и "Вовсе не потому, что мы встречались, Энтони". Воистину, та наша случайная встреча была судьбоносной.  
Пеппер была красивой женщиной с сильной деловой хваткой и пронзительным взглядом. Такие всегда на шаг впереди и практически всегда успешны во всем. Единственное, с чем не везло конкретно этой особе - это мужчины. Все три ее парня (включая меня самого, в кои-то веки не отрицающего своих недостатков) были мудаками. И со всеми она умудрилась расстаться очень красиво, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Пожалуй я мог бы снова влюбиться в эту блондинку, но нет, увольте.

\- Да ну, Пепс, не занудничай, - вклинился в разговор Клинт, заранее засовывая руку в карман. - Тони просто пытается не ослепить нас своим сиянием.

Клинт Бартон практически полностью глух. Я так и не разобрался, с рождения ли, или из-за контузии в армии, да только без своего слухового аппарата, всегда включенного на самый максимум, он слышит только шумовой фон.  
У нас его называют Соколиным Глазом, потому что зрение у него стопроцентное. Почему он пошел служить, знала только Пеппер (к слову, только она знала истории нас всех). Зато каждый знал, что во время службы Клинта сильно контузило, итогом чего и стала почти полная потеря слуха (по крайней мере, так говорил он сам, но утверждал это с таким лицом, что мне верить ему не хотелось). Как его могло контузить, учитывая, что он был снайпером, я так и не узнал. Зато прекрасно знал, что Бартон обожает стрельбу из лука и в выходные часто уходит на крышу, где ставит мишень и стреляет.  
А еще все прекрасно знают, какой Клинт вредный. Если он не хочет что-то слышать, то незаметно для остальных - и часто для нас, хотя мы приловчились отмечать это действие, - ставил аппарат на минимум, или отключал вовсе. Самым смешным были лица людей, когда они узнавали, что Клинт понял практически все, что они сказали. Причем понял потому, что настолько часто первое время отключал аппарат, что наловчился читать по губам.  
И теперь просто представьте, что этот человек работал в кофейне официантом.

\- Клинт, подай еще пива, - вмешался Тор. Сидящий рядом с ним Сэм пару раз кивнул, будто подтверждая просьбу друга.

Тор Одинсон и Сэм Уиллсон, наши повара. Прекрасная слаженная команда, их тандем знаменит на весь район. Конечно, в какой еще кофейне вам сделают буквально волшебные пирожные, тающие на языке, и посыплют еще горячий круассан тертым шоколадом, а суп украсят зеленью так, что вы против воли сначала сфотографируете, а потом уже начнете есть, получая моральные оргазмы? Верно, ни в какой.  
Эти двое знакомы давно, учились вместе. Хотя в колледже практически не пересекались, раззнакомились уже работая тут. И с тех пор понеслось. Мне довелось как-то раз понаблюдать за их работой, и, боги, более слаженного взаимодействия и понимания я до того еще ни разу не видел. Они подсовывали друг другу нужные продукты, подавали ножи и тарелки, убирали грязную посуду друг за дружкой... Воистину, это была магия, и никак иначе. Настолько гармоничного существования мир еще не видел.  
И к слову о гармонии: эти двое даже внешне сочетались как Инь и Янь. Высокий, широкоплечий Тор, с гривой светлых волос и короткой, но весьма конкретной бородой, с довольно светлой кожей и пронзительными голубыми глазами, и Сэм, тоже высокий, но жилистый и не такой накачанный, как Тор, с классической стрижкой для афроамериканцев, с задорными темными глазами и кожей оттенка темного молочного шоколада. Забавная парочка.

\- Не напивайтесь так сильно, - подал голос Брюс, выпивший сегодня, наверное, меньше всех (впрочем, как и обычно), - а то допьетесь до состояния Тони и тоже в астрал улетите.

\- Эй, погоди, в каком это я по-твоему состоянии?

Наш менеджер был лучшим в своем деле. Не то чтобы я видел так много менеджеров, чтобы судить об этом, но даже так не мог представить, каким монстром нужно быть, чтобы обойти этого фанатика. Воистину, Брюс был гением, как и я: высчитывал в уме пятизначные числа, мог наизусть назвать все меню и расписание, помнил адреса нас всех и умел договориться с любым клиентом, даже с самым сложным. Как он это делал, никто не знал, говорил он всегда тихо. Но ~~жертва~~ клиент всегда бледнел, и либо молча принимал свой заказ, оплачивал его и уходил, либо просто уходил. А если возвращался, то держал себя сдержанно, не хамил и не вынуждал Клинта отключать слуховой аппарат.  
Уж не знаю, где Пеппер откопала такого менеджера, который был и за бухгалтера, и за няньку, и за охрану - серьезно, я как-то раз видел, как он, буквально позеленев от злости, разнял двух амбалов и по очереди пинками выгнал их на улицу, - но Беннер просто был.

\- В состоянии вечного похмелья, - ответила вместо Брюса Наташа, под тихий смешок Баки целуя его в шею.

Пожалуй, самая безумная парочка. В прошлом были то ли наемниками, то ли еще кем, да только Барнс сильно отхватил и поехал головой, периодически уходя в себя и замирая. Ну, вернее так он раньше делал. Потом Наташа его "отогрела" и привела в чувство, заставив сконцентрироваться на себе. Хотя, казалось, куда уж больше.  
Эти двое действительно были готовы на все друг ради друга. Если к Романофф приставали, Баки как по волшебству оказывался за ее спиной. И, согласитесь, когда за спиной милой девушки возникает двухметровый мрачный тип с торчащими сосульками патлами, как-то не до заигрывания с рыжей кокеткой. Просто никто из них не знает, что эта самая кокетка владеет несколькими видами ближнего боя и может запросто удушить захватом бедер. Барнс, наверное, единственный, кто побывал между этими бедрами и остался жив.  
Вообще, пока я не познакомился с этими двумя, я и понятия не имел, как же на самом деле мало трахаюсь. Ибо эти двое умудрились осквернить едва ли не всю кофейню, включая пол, раздевалки и даже мою стойку (хотя я запрещал).

На вид эта компания кажется нормальной, но потом ты узнаешь их ближе и.... Хотя боже, кого я обманываю? Они просто оказываются вместе и ты понимаешь: конченные люди.  
Но я, черт возьми, счастлив, что оказался рядом с ними.

Меня зовут Тони Старк, и я работаю баристой в кофейне "У Вирджинии".


	2. Глава 1

Утро начинается не с кофе, даже если ты работаешь баристой. _Особенно_ если ты работаешь баристой. Причём по той простой причине, что на работе ты его видишь и нюхаешь столько, что дома даже смотреть на него не можешь, и неважно, что это: зерна, молотый кофе или растворимая гадость, продающаяся в большинстве второсортных забегаловках. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, растворимая гадость вызывает отторжение всегда.

Перебегая дорогу и тормозя едущий навстречу автомобиль жестом руки - боже, хвали Америку и её либеральных водителей, - я машинально отметил заходящую в кофейню Пеппер. Вот чёрт.  
Что ж, придётся сделать ход конем и забежать через чёрный ход. Вообще, по правилам все работники должны заходить через чёрный ход, но некоторые "гении и плейбои не влезают из-за своего непомерного эго, потому и вскакивают через парадный вход", если дословно процитировать Наташу. Никто не виноват, что я слишком прекрасен для чёрного хода. 

Но иногда приходится идти на уступки самому себе и все же пробегать через подсобку и раздевалку, на ходу сбрасывая верхнюю одежду и радуясь своей гениальности. Конечно, а кто ещё, если не гений, додумается ложиться сразу в форме, чтобы сэкономить время утром? Только я! И нет, это вовсе не потому, что мне лень переодеваться или я был слишком пьян, чтобы раздеться и лечь в постель, а не на ковёр в коридоре. Зато не понадобилось судорожно собираться, бегая по квартире и пытаясь собраться - я полностью готов к выходу. Рубашка помята? Ну и что? Зря я, что ли, на работе сразу две запасные держу? А брюки это вообще не ваше дело: во-первых чёрные, во-вторых видно только мою прекрасную часть. Вторая, не менее прекрасная, скрыта одеждой и стойкой.  
Все продумано.

\- Тони.

Ну или почти все.

\- Тони, потрудись объясниться, - Пеппер стояла напротив стойки, скрестив руки на груди и смотря своим взглядом босса. Хуже этого только её уничижающий взгляд, и поверьте, он _действительно_ уничижает.

\- А в чем дело, дорогая? - улыбаюсь, попутно поправляя воротник и пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы, придавая себе наиболее непонимающий вид.

\- Кофейня открывается в половину восьмого, почему тебя нет на месте? - интересуется она, наклоняя голову. Кажется, дела плохи. - _Опять_ , - добавляет она. Да, совсем трындец.

\- Ну, во-первых, не опять, а снова.. - чисто машинально поправляю я её.

\- Тони!

\- А во-вторых, с чего ты взяла, что меня не было? - снова улыбаюсь и незаметно подмигиваю выглянувшим с кухни Тору и Сэму. Тут же из подсобки выходит Клинт, на ходу завязывающий фартук. - К тому же, вон Бартон опоздал!

\- Тони, тебя не было, даже не пытайся отрицать, - бравое начальство покачало головой и потерло переносицу. - И не смей придираться к Клинту! Он как раз вовремя пришёл, его смена с восьми!

\- Почему тогда моя с семи?

\- Потому что бариста должен приходить на работу самым первым, утром люди пьют кофе!

\- Почему я, а не мой сменщик?

\- Потому что у тебя его нет!

\- А у Клинта, значит, целых два?!

\- Не трогай Клинта! - не удержавшись, Пеппер топнула ножкой.

Бартон, голубь недобитый, прошёл мимо нас на кухню и попытался скрыть смех за кашлем. Стоило двери закрыться и щелкнуть, послышался приглушенный смех.  
Я вздохнул. Шутки шутками, но, как бы я ни старался, повторить рекорд первых двух недель и приходить вовремя хотя бы два дня подряд мне не удавалось. Да что там два дня, я не мог даже один раз придти вовремя. И это при том, что работаю тут уже почти год! Самое раннее - половина восьмого, чаще всего между половиной и восьми. 

\- Тони, пожалуйста, - мисс Поттс тоже вздохнула, по-видимому, пытаясь успокоиться, и посмотрела на меня печальным взглядом. - Мне очень не хочется лишать тебя премии к годовщине работы здесь, да и штрафы из зарплаты изымать не в моем стиле, - ага, зато вполне в стиле Брюса. Хотя и он сильно этим не злоупотреблял, плюс, благодаря хорошим чаевым за великолепный кофе, это вообще не ощущалось (но да, иногда посещали дурацкие мысли из серии "а что, если"), - но ты вынуждаешь меня идти на такие вот крайние меры! - Стоп, что?

\- В смысле? - тупо повторил я, машинально включая кофемашину.

\- Если ты продолжишь опаздывать, я буду вынуждена лишать тебя премий и надбавок! -подытожила Пеппер, и я каким-то шестым чувством осознал: на этот раз все серьёзно.

Я снова вздохнул. Лишаться средств к существованию решительно не хотелось, особенно учитывая, что это мой единственный источник этих самых средств. Но и прекратить опаздывать я не мог. Ложиться раньше не получалось, вставать в шесть утра, чтобы позавтракать хоть чем-то и к семи прийти в кофейню, чтобы разогреть кофемашины и открыть её к половине восьмого было, увы и ах, верхом возможного для меня. Судя по неудачам на этом пути, мой небольшой рост был ощутимым препятствием в этом деле. Ха-ха, самоирония.

\- Пепс, - я потер глаза и немного нервно улыбнулся, - я не могу приходить раньше. У меня физически сил не хватает. Да и морально тоже.

Вирджиния молчала. Было видно, что она что-то обдумывает, было понятно, что увольнять меня она не хочет. И где-то глубоко внутри меня проснулось гадкое чувство самоненависти. Доставлять людям неприятности, расстраивать близких - это мой конек. Собственно, это было одной из причин, почему у нас ничего не склеилось.   
Я действительно не хотел всего этого. Я просто хотел работать и обеспечивать себя и любимую женщину. Просто хотел семью.

\- Возьми отпуск? Отоспись? - в конце концов предложила она.

\- Я скорее сопьюсь, чем отосплюсь, - мрачно заметил я, ставя чашку и запуская машину. Вкусы Пеппер я помню ещё со времён наших свиданий, а её любимый эспрессо научился варить ещё на стадии завоевываний. Впечатлить хотел, ага.

\- Тогда надо найти тебе сменщика, - она резко выпрямилась, хотя до этого успела сесть за стойку и сложить руки на неё. - А ведь точно. 

\- Что "точно"? - белая чашка, наполненная эспрессо, с котиком на пенке (о да, прекрасное умение, которому я научился, работая тут) была поставлена на блюдечко, на тарелку рядом лег горячий круассан (а это уже "привет" от предусмотрительного Тора, желающего помочь другу уважить начальство).

\- Нужно найти тебе сменщика, - снова повторила Пепс. - А ещё лучше - сожителя. Или сожительницу, - начала рассуждать она, попутно отпивая кофе и жмурясь от удовольствия. - Хотя у мужчин кофе обычно вкуснее. Нужно чтобы он не пил, вовремя ложился и вовремя вставал.

\- И что же, он пинать меня должен будет? - скептически поинтересовался я, и буквально тут же об этом пожалел, такой взгляд бросили на меня.

\- Ещё чего, - хмыкнула Вирджиния. - Он должен будет кофейню вовремя открывать. А уже потом звонить тебе и будить, - и буквально тут же добавила, пробормотав едва слышно, - если, конечно, ты не разругаешься с ним в пух и прах в первый же день.

\- И где же найти это чудо природы?

\- Ну вот ты и поищи, гений, - в два глотка допив кофе и завернув круассан в салфетку, Пеппер встала. - Поднимись к Брюсу, напечатай объявление, повесь на витрину и дверь, - вау, даже дали разрешение и план действий. - Времени тебе - до конца дня, то есть, до десяти вечера. А за кофе спасибо, - в конце концов выдохнула она и наконец откусила круассан. Быстро дожевав, подошла к двери на кухню и открыла, заглядывая. - Спасибо за круассан, Тор. И Клинт, хватит ржать на кухне, иди обслужи четвёртый столик.

Вот же блядство.  
На ходу прощаясь с Наташей и Баки, Пеппер быстрым шагом вышла из кофейни, поймала такси и уехала.

Однако весело. В принципе, все не так уж и плохо, если не считать практически (хотя почему "практически"?) невыполнимого челленджа "Найди идеального сменщика-няньку за неполных двенадцать часов работы".

На улице стало совсем светло, людей стало больше, и колокольчик, висящий над дверью, звонил все чаще и чаще. Бегая от человека к человеку и попутно выполняя ещё и заказы из зала, запоминая все лишь благодаря прекрасной памяти (не зря же я зову себя гением) и листочкам от нашего трио официантов, я вдруг подумал, что, возможно, мне бы действительно не помешал сменщик. Чёрт возьми, я бы даже научил его делать рисунки на пенке!  
Вздохнуть свободно получилось только ближе к двенадцати. Большинство людей было на работе, в зале сидело буквально пять человек и ещё двое у стойки рядом со мной. Хоть в туалет схожу, прости господи, в которого я не верю.

Когда я вернулся, колокольчик снова звякнул и в кафе вошёл высокий, накачанный блондин. Смотря на этого парня и вспоминая Тора, мне вдруг подумалось, что это наверное тенденция всех блондинов, быть высокими и накачанными. Хотя ладно, этот парень переплюнул Одинсона.

\- Стив? - раздался удивленный голос вышедшего из подсобки и поправляющего одежду Баки. Ну ясно, опять осквернили очередную комнату. - Мелкий, ты ли это?! - в голосе Барнса послышалась неприкрытая радость (!), а на лице появилась улыбка. В глубине мозга мелькнула мысль, кто же тогда в понимании этого человека крупный.

\- Баки! - просиял смурной до этого Стив. - Господи, сколько лет, сколько зим! 

Мужчины обнялись, а я закатил глаза. Не любил я этих встреч закадычных друзей. Пеппер говорила, что это из-за отсутствия у меня таковых, но я с ней не соглашался. Ну или не хотел соглашаться.  
Неважно.

Мельком глянув на них снова, я замер. Этот самый "мелкий" был выше Джеймса Барнса на добрых полголовы! И это при Бакином-то росте! Сумасшествие какое-то.

\- Смотри не заработай себе комплекс неполноценности, - усмехнулся Клинт, стоящий на выходе из кухни и держащий в руке картонный стаканчик с кофе. Засранец, знает ведь, что я терпеть не могу, когда ребята из нашей кофейни бегают за кофе в эти ларечки. Стаканчики и у нас есть, если так хочется пить не из чашки. 

\- Ты тоже осторожнее, не намного меня выше, - бросил в ответ я, демонстративно наливая себе американо в чашку.

Два друга сели за дальний столик в углу - благо, время до обеда можно было считать почти перерывом, - и начали разговаривать. Снова вздохнув и закатив глаза, достал чистые чашки и запустил машину.  
Так уж и быть, чисто ради Барнса, сделаю этим двоим по чашке кофе в счёт заведения.

Клинт, молча наблюдающий за моими действиями, хмыкнул и отставил свой стаканчик с растворимой гадостью, протягивая руки за чашками.  
За что я люблю Клинта, так это за то, что он часто понимал все намного лучше слышащих. И даже наши пикировки, которые окружающим могли показаться оскорбляющими, были не более, чем дружескими шутливыми перебранками.

Собственно, сдружились мы после того, как он, в мой первый отгул (взятый, скорее из лени, а не из большой надобности, буквально спустя две недели работы) заявился ко мне домой с двумя бутылками пива. Где-то в тот период я пытался выкарабкаться из своей вновь прогрессирующей депрессии, и выходной взял чисто для того, чтобы посвятить день погружению в себя, так что лишняя бутылка хорошего пива оказалась совсем не лишней. А наш глухой сокол оказался прекрасным собеседником, который не только _слушал_ , но и _слышал_. На следующий день я пришёл почти вовремя.

* * * *

Утро Стивена Гранта Роджерса началось где-то в пять утра. Вернее, где-то в это время он не выдержал и все же встал с постели после того, как где-то сорок минут провалялся, пытаясь убедить себя и свой мозг в том, что можно и нужно поспать ещё. К слову, попытка была не самой безуспешной - сегодня ему удалось пролежать на целых пять минут дольше, чем вчера.

Вдумавшись и осознав это, Стив усмехнулся. Пять минут - это одновременно чертовски мало и чертовски много. Потому что он знает, что может убедить себя лежать дольше, но понимает, что в борьбе с самим собой и своим же упрямством даже жалкие триста секунд являются достижением. Решив не терять время зря, Стив выскочил на улицу, полный решимости немного пробежаться до парка, намотать там пару кругов, и вернуться обратно. Сейчас было только начало сентября, но утренние и вечерние часы были прохладными, заставляли ежиться.  
Стив радовался этому. Такая реакция на обычный холод говорила о том, что он отвыкает от жизни военного. Что все приходит в норму. В частности, он и его психика.

На улицах практически никого не было. Из подворотни мяукал кот, ездили одинокие автомобили и пустые автобусы. Где-то в такое время суток и приходит желание остановиться и подумать о насущном.  
Например, о том, что относительно недалеко есть прекрасная кофейня, в которую он давно хотел зайти. Так почему бы не сделать этого сегодня? Может, это станет ежеутренним ритуалом, позволит найти незыблемую точку опоры, как говорила психолог Стива. Умная была женщина, жаль, что её советы разбивались об его упрямство в пух и прах.

Пока он бегал, на улице становилось все светлее и светлее. Воздух прогревался и теплел, утренняя влага испарялась, вышедшие люди начинали снимать куртки и пальто. В конце концов, ближе к восьми утра в парке появились и другие спортсмены, а лавочки стали заняты бабушками, кормящими голубей хлебными крошками.  
На спортивной площадке появились мужчины: кто-то разогревался, кто-то уже подтягивался. Недалеко, на поле, группка девушек делали зарядку. "Наверное, студентки", - отметил Роджерс. За время своего прибывания здесь он уже сделал несколько выводов о преимущественном числе гуляющих по парку людей. А за время, проведенное в этом районе, понял, что квартиры тут часто снимаются студентами (что не удивительно из-за близости университета имени кого-то-там) или бедными художниками. Стивен, к слову, предпочитал относить себя ко вторым.

Мимо Стива бодро пробежала девушка, облачённая в обтягивающую темно-розовую майку и короткие чёрные шорты. Спортивный лиф, виднеющийся из-под лямок майки, практически не сдерживал воистину богатый бюст, позволяя ему трястись в такт бега девушки. Невольно засмотришься, даже если не захочешь. Особенно, если ты одинокий мужчина.  
Девушка побежала дальше, а Роджерс остановился и задумался. Восемь утра - даже не восемь, четверть девятого! - было благоприятным временем суток для завтрака. Поэтому, пробежав остаток круга, он направился в сторону дома.

Дом.

Странно называть этим словом место, в котором не чувствуешь себя уютно.  
В квартирке Стива нет ни одной фотографии, все немногочисленные вещи лежат строго на своих местах. Пара книг на полках, старенький ноутбук, который открывали хорошо если раз в пару недель, не менее старый кнопочный телефон... Стив, наверное, был единственным из лечащихся, кто не только понимал, но и _осознавал_ неизмеримый уровень унылости всего этого. Но поделать с собой, опять-таки, ничего не мог.

Унылым был даже стандартный набор продуктов, состоящий из упаковки хлеба, масла, десятка яиц, чая в пакетиках... И все это в совершенно унылой кухне, где самым ярким событием была разбитая тарелка. Боги, кажется, он так и не убрал стекло полностью. По крайней мере, об этом говорят царапины на ногах.

Тарелка с кашей, разведенной молоком и буквально щепоткой сахара, практически не вызывала эмоций. Зато вдруг появилось стойкое отвращение к происходящему.  
Стив замер. Во что он превращается? Во что превращается его жизнь? Откуда в нем взялось столько равнодушия?

В две ложки доев кашу и четким выверенным движением отмыв тарелку, Роджерс выбежал из кухни в спальню, где рывком распахнул дверь небольшой кладовки, служащей вместо отсутствующего шкафа. И пока он доставал джинсы и футболку, боковым зрением он заметил висящий на единственной вешалке костюм. Ну, как костюм - это была его парадная форма.  
На груди висело две медали, слабо поблескивавшие в блеклом свете лампочки.

Стив снова замер, а затем спокойно ушел переодеваться, закрыв шкаф. В один миг вся решительность испарилась, и даже идти уже никуда не хотелось. Но снова взглянув в сторону кухни, нахмурившись и мотнув головой, Роджерс быстро застегнул джинсы, завязал шнурки на кроссовках, и выбежал, на ходу одергивая белую футболку. В кармане лежали ключи и немного денег.

Стив даже не понял, как оказался на двадцать девятой улице. Кофейня, которая ему так понравилась, была напротив, в угловом помещении на перекрещении тридцатой и тридцать второй улиц. Людей там было мало - ну конечно, двенадцать утра, как никак, - зато через большие окна было видно стоящего за стойкой бармена. Мужчина быстро осмотрелся, кивнул сам себе и быстрым шагом вышел через дверь, направившись, по-видимому, в подсобные помещения, а когда вернулся, заспорил с одним из официантов и демонстративно сделал себе кофе.  
Стив помотал головой. Ну куда ему в кофейню идти? Денег не так и много, а в подобных заведениях цены обычно заоблачные. И его военного пособия и так едва ли на жизнь хватает, даже с учётом редких продаж картин. Редких лишь потому, что даже самый дешёвый холст стоит слишком много, чтобы позволять себе покупать их часто.

Нет, он не настолько глуп, чтобы идти туда и тратить далеко не лишние деньги на чашку кофе, который он может и сам сделать.

* * * *

"Ладно, настолько", - подумал Роджерс, заходя в кофейню и осматриваясь беглым взглядом.  
Довольно уютное помещение: столы и стулья из тёмного дерева; у стен мягкие даже на вид диваны глубокого серо-зеленого оттенка с несколькими красными подушками; у одного окна столики и красные диваны, у другого стойка с высокими табуретами. Такие же стояли и у барной стойки. Стены были оклеены шоколадного цвета обоями, уходящими в деревянные панели и покрытые какими-то фото в рамках. Над столами у стены на красных шнурах висели лампочки без плафонов, над стойкой (едва ли не над самой столешницей) пирамидовидные черные лампы, над диванчиками на все тех же красных шнурах находились красные тканевые плафоны с этно-узорами.  
Тепло, уютно и красиво.

Пройдя чуть глубже он заметил ещё лампы, прикреплённые под самым потолком и сейчас не горящие.  
Пожалуй, внешнее оформление Стиву понравилось.

Стоило сделать ещё шаг, как со стороны барной стойки послышался удивленный, полный радости, такой родной голос, не слышимый уже добрых десять лет:

\- Стив? - мужчина, сказавший это, сделал шаг вперёд и веселел на глазах. - Мелкий, ты ли это?! - и вот хриплый голос стал едва ли на тон выше и яснее, висящие сосульками волосы, повинуясь явно машинальному кивку головы, откинулись в сторону, открывая знакомое, практически не изменившееся лицо. Неужели?..

\- Баки? - на лицо сама собой налезла радостная улыбка, а ноги понесли вперёд. - Сколько лет, сколько зим!

* * * *

\- И давно ты тут работаешь?

\- А давно ты на "отдыхе"? - Барнс изобразил в воздухе кавычки.

\- Где-то полгода, - покачав головой, ответил Стив, - И я уже волком выть готов.

\- Чуть больше полутора лет, - кивнули ему. - Найди работу.

\- Ха, ха, очень смешно. Чтобы найти работу, нужно хоть что-то уметь, а я только рисовать могу, и то.... Самоучка, - Стив невнятно махнул рукой, объясняя свой скепсис.

Он действительно пытался первое время найти работу, но везде получал примерно одинаковый ответ: никому не нужен пострадавший во время испытаний вояка.  
Испытаний.  
Теперь это так называется, да?

Официант - теперь Стив убедился в этом окончательно, - с которым спорил бариста, поставил перед ними две белые чашки, наполненные кофе. Роджерс даже сказать ничего не успел, когда Баки протянул руку в карман коллеге и чем-то щелкнул. У уха официанта загорелась и тут же погасла маленькая лампочка.

\- Кофе от нашего гения, мог и не благодарить, - бросили в ответ, но второго щелчка так никто и не услышал.

Сначала Стив решил было спросить, что это было. Ну или уточнить - ему самому показалось, что то, что включил Барнс, было слуховым аппаратом. Но потом он посмотрел на друга, который с явным удовольствием смаковал напиток, посмотрел на свою чашку и, вздохнув, решил тоже попробовать. В конце концов, глухой тот официант или нет, это не его, Роджерса, дело.  
А кофе был и вправду волшебным.

\- Ты ещё кофе хороший делаешь, - дернул плечом Барнс, спустя где-то две минуты молчания.

\- И что с того? - без особого энтузиазма переспросил Стивен, переводя взгляд с окна на Джеймса и тут же замирая: у того был как раз такой взгляд, когда на него снисходило озарение. Такой немного шкодливый, полный самодовольства от того, что это именно его такая гениальная идея... Жутковатый взгляд, в общем.

Переспросить Стив не успел по той просто причине, что к ним подошёл бариста. Но и с ним они поговорить не успели.

\- Энтони Эдвард Старк! - со входа послышался злой женский голос.

И, бог всемогущий, Стив готов был поклясться, что буквально услышал мысли баристы в тот момент.  
Собственно, они были созвучны с тем, что сказал Баки, выражая свое и общее мнение:

\- Бля.

Честно говоря, Стив его не винил.

\- Тони, - притворно спокойным начала женщина, подойдя к баристе ближе и сжимая в руке какую-то бумажку. - Как продвигаются поиски сменщика?

\- Я вывесил объявление, - ответил Тони с отчаянной уверенностью смертника. - Тебе оно не понравилось, Пеппер?

\- Ну почему же, еще как понравилось, ты сам послушай, - Пеппер (Стив подозревал, что это та самая Вирджиния, хозяйка кофейни) развернула скомканную бумажку и специально показала сначала Баки, потом Стиву, потом самому Тони. - Молодой, красивый, привлекательный мужчина разыскивает для серьезных отношений сменщика.

И замолкла. Баки посмотрел на Тони, Пепер смотрела на Тони, Стив смотрел на Тони, сам Тони старался смотреть на всех вместе.

\- А что не так?

\- Ну даже не знаю, - хлопнула руками Пеппер, - Может то, что ты даже не начал искать себе сменщика?!

\- Пепс, пойми, я не могу подпустить к своим любимым кофейным машинам кого попало, мне нужно знать, что это ответственный человек с рядом положительных черт... - важно начал бариста, но был перебит.

\- Тони, желание будить тебя по утрам - это не положительная черта, - скрещенные руки явно не предвещало ничего хорошего для баристы.

Стив тихонько встал. Баки тоже.  
Стив решил тихонько продвигаться к выходу, думал зайти в следующий раз. Баки так не думал.  
Баки попросту представил его, Стива, и добавил:

\- Наш новый бариста.

А самому Роджерсу, упавшего в глубочайший шок, пришлось только пару раз кивнуть.

\- Меня зовут Стив Роджерс и я варю великолепный кофе.


	3. Глава 2

**А вот теперь открывайте плейлист!  
Нужная композиция: _Not gonna play by your rules_**

_**В предыдущей главе:** _

_Утро начинается не с кофе._

_\- Тони, потрудись объясниться, - Пеппер стояла напротив стойки, скрестив руки на груди и смотря своим взглядом босса._

_\- Бариста должен приходить на работу самым первым!_

_\- Почему я, а не мой сменщик?_

_\- Потому что у тебя его нет!_

_\- Нужно найти тебе сменщика, - снова повторила Пепс. - А ещё лучше - сожителя. Или сожительницу._

_\- И где же найти это чудо природы?_

_\- Я уже волком выть готов._

_\- Найди работу?_

_\- Очень смешно._

_\- Ты даже не начал искать себе сменщика!_

_\- Меня зовут Стив Роджерс и я варю великолепный кофе._

* * * *

Утро Стивена Гранта Роджерса снова началось в пять утра. Вот только на этот раз он был этому рад - сегодня был его первый рабочий день. Уже в семь ему нужно будет прийти в уютную кофейню на углу 30 и 32 улиц. Хозяйка кофейни тоже обещала быть - Пеппер хотела лично убедиться, что новый бариста сумеет разобраться с кофемашинами и запомнит утренний алгоритм действий.

Спокойно встав, Стив, не желая изменять утренним привычкам, хотел уже выйти на пробежку, но замер буквально на пороге. К семи ему нужно быть в кофейне, до места работы от его дома идти около пятнадцати минут. Если он выйдет сейчас и вернётся в шесть, за сорок пять минут он вполне успеет сделать себе какой-нибудь легкий завтрак. Благо, рубашку и брюки он погладил ещё с вечера, а фартук ему выдадут уже там, как символ принадлежности к коллективу "У Вирджинии".  
Подумав ещё с минуту, Стив кивнул сам себе. Отказаться от утренней пробежки он вряд ли сможет, так что пусть она будет хотя бы в укороченном варианте. А чтобы не потеряться во времени, Роджерс поставил себе будильник.

Утро становилось все прохладнее. В принципе, это неудивительно - осень потихоньку вступала в свои права. Сентябрь (как и вся осень в целом) в Нью-Йорке всегда был прохладным, а зима - мокрой, и оттого холодной. Но сейчас шла только вторая неделя осени, и погода баловала жителей большого яблока теплыми деньками (пусть и начинавшиеся прохладными утрами, и оканчивающиеся откровенно холодными уже вечерами).  
Стив любил такую погоду. Он вообще очень любил осень и весну, потому что ему нравилось смотреть на то, как природа обновляется. Как деревья сбрасывают старую листву, обрастая потом новой; как постепенно желтеет трава и так же постепенно наливается зеленью через несколько месяцев; как весь окружающий мир, кажется, на несколько месяцев погружается в спячку, а потом просыпается и оживает с новыми силами. Стив и сам иногда чувствовал себя деревом.

Все важные события, так или иначе повлиявшие на его жизнь, случались обычно либо осенью, либо весной. Он разве что не родился в какое-то из этих времен года. А так...  
Сначала весной исчезает Баки, его лучший друг. Два года спустя, осенью, умирает его мать. Год спустя, тоже осенью, он оказался в армии и получил предложение пройти "специальные учения". Весной он узнает о смерти своего единственного друга (почти что брата), и Стив, полный решимости и отчаяния, подписывает договор. Осенью он получает известие о смерти отца. Весной же (правда, где-то три года спустя) получает травму во время тех самых спец.учений и вынужденно уходит на военную пенсию, изломанный и физически, и психологически. За полгода умудряется починить свое тело и делает пусть маленькие, но успехи в починке своего мозга. И вот, снова осенью, пусть и в самом начале, он внезапно вновь обретает исчезнувшего друга (которому еще предстоит объясниться) и получает настоящую работу с веселым и дружным коллективом.

Интересно, что случится предстоящей весной?

Стив останавливается посреди парка и мотает головой. Он не хочет думать, что ждет его в будущем. Едва ли не впервые в жизни он _действительно_ хочет просто наслаждаться настоящим. Хочет просто погрузиться в рутину с колесом Сансары дом-работа-дом.  
На губах внезапно сама по себе появляется улыбка. Почему-то Роджерс уверен, что рутины он здесь точно не дождется.

Только не с кофейней "У Вирджинии" в жизни.

Из размышлений выводит писк будильника. Стив снова останавливается, на этот раз чтобы отключить его и заодно глянуть на время. Если он хочет успеть позавтракать и не хочет опоздать в первый же рабочий день, ему абсолютно точно стоит поторопиться. Поэтому он разворачивается и в быстром темпе бежит к выходу из парка, а затем в сторону дома.

* * * *

Стив умудряется прийти на две минуты раньше нужного, и потому улыбается сам себе, открывая задний вход кофейни выданным вчера ключом и проходя внутрь. Повесив куртку в один из свободных шкафчиков и достав оттуда же черный фартук, он проходит в зал, попутно завязывая длинные ленты на пояснице.  
А когда заходит в зал, видит сидящих за столиком Пеппер Поттс (его работодателя) и Энтони Эдварда Старка (его сменщика). Мисс Поттс читала что-то в своем смартфоне, а Тони, сидевший почему-то в солнечных очках, смотрел то ли на Стива, то ли на кофемашины, многозначительно сложив руки на груди.

Вирджиния, заслышав шаги нового баристы, поднимает голову и улыбается. Даже в семь утра она умудряется выглядеть свежо и невероятно привлекательно, что не остается не отмеченным внимательным взглядом Роджерса.

\- Стив, ты молодец, - сразу начинает она, вставая и направляясь к нему. - Я действительно рада, что ты пришел вовремя, - на этих словах она бросила странный взгляд на Тони, продолжающего молча наблюдать за ними.

\- Благодарю, мисс Поттс, - искренне улыбнулся Стив, - Я рад, что смог вот так сходу порадовать вас.

\- Пеппер, - поправила она и подвела Роджерса за стойку.

Собственно, утренняя работа до открытия заключалась в разогреве кофемашин - то бишь, нужно было проверить и, если нужно, заменить фильтры, засыпать смолотый кофе, стоящий в мини-холодильнике под стойкой, залить в отсеки воду из бутылей и включить разогреваться перед многочасовой работой - и включении света и открытии кофейни.  
Показав на первой машине порядок действий и подробно все объяснив, Пеппер посмотрела на действия Стивена над второй машиной и удовлетворенно кивнула.

\- Столы протирать не нужно, этим с вечера занимается наша бригада официантов, - рассказала она и присела. - Теперь смотри: здесь стоит мини-холодильник, в котором мы держим молотый кофе и зерна. На полках ликеры, вкусы ты видишь по этикетке. Бутылки лучше не переставлять, - серьезно добавила она, и почему-то не возникло ни единого сомнения, что ничего хорошего из нарушения этого наставления не выйдет.

\- Стаканы для кофе на вынос брать отсюда? - уточнил Стив.

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. А где молоко и сливки?

\- Они стоят во втором мини-холодильнике, - Вирджиния указала на маленький шкафчик, стоящий в углу стойки. - Попросишь Тони, он научит тебя делать рисунки на пенках. Клиенты это любят, - и она снова улыбнулась.

В принципе, можно было снова порадоваться за самого себя. Приветливая и улыбчивая начальница - это как минимум неплохо, к тому же на память Стив никогда не жаловался, а если помнить, что за чем идет, все выглядело простым.  
Единственное, что напрягало, это сменщик. За почти тридцать минут вводного курса от Пеппер Поттс мужчина ни разу не пошевелился, так и сидя в одной позе. Роджерс точно знал - он следил за Тони боковым зрением, все время ожидая какого-нибудь комментария или поправки. Но их так и не последовало.

\- Тони, ты хочешь что-нибудь добавить? - мисс Поттс ("Пеппер, Стив") повернулась к баристе и ее улыбка медленно исчезла. - Тони?

Ответом было тихое похрапывание.

Стив ясно увидел, как у мисс Поттс дернулся глаз и предпочел тихо удалиться на кухню.  
Когда он, спустя десять минут, вернулся, хмурый Энтони завязывал свой фартук, а невозмутимая Пеппер сидела за стойкой и пила кофе из небольшой белой чашечки. На лице Старка наливался цветом аккуратный фингал.

Наверное, где-то в этот момент Стив окончательно для себя решил, что _точно_ не желает разочаровывать эту женщину.

* * * *

Ладно, признаю, фингал я получил вполне заслуженно. Не стоило засыпать. Или хотя бы не стоило храпеть.

По-хорошему, не стоило даже рождаться. Но что сделано, то сделано, назад не вернешь, а просто так расставаться с жизнью не хочется. Тем более, тут начинается такое веселье.

Стив был очень смешным и очень старательным. И сначала у него даже получалось успевать готовить все вовремя, ничего не путая. Но потом перепутал количество сахара, потом долго извинялся и пролил напиток, потом вытер его листком с заказом...  
Бог ты мой.

\- Так, горе луковое, - я хлопнул ладонями по коленям и встал. До этого я наблюдал за сменщиком, сидя на стуле в углу со стороны стойки. - Меняемся местами.

\- Тони, сиди лучше, твой синяк...

\- Я сказал "меняемся", - повторил я, специально делая ударение на последнее слово. - К тому же лёд все равно уже не помогает, - раздраженно дернув плечом и отправив напарника на своё место, я уверенно закатал рукава чёрной рубашки. На лице появилась привычная полуулыбка-полуухмылка.

Сидящие за стойкой люди узнали меня почти сразу - большинство присутствующих заходили сюда каждое утро, - и даже воистину царский фингал не помешал им в этом. На то, чтобы погрузиться в рабочую атмосферу, мне понадобилось чуть меньше минуты, да и то, только для того, чтобы вспомнить, кто и что обычно пьет. Буквально наугад указывая на человека и называя напиток, я не смог угадать только двух людей.  
Стив тем временем передал Наташе готовый напиток, после чего Романофф поплыла в глубь зала.

\- Надеюсь, это был тот заказ, который ты использовал в качестве салфетки, - заметил я, буквально летая между машинами и стойкой. Оглянувшись на напарника, я увидел приоткрытый рот и распахнутые голубые глаза.

Что ж, его можно понять. Мне не раз говорили (да я и сам знаю), что когда я становлюсь за стойку и начинаю варить кофе, энергией, исходящей от меня, можно зарядить половину города. Я выгляжу настолько увлеченным и довольным, настолько погружаясь в варку напитков, что часто выпадаю из реальности. А по вкусу напитки получаются такие, что ко всем моим достоинствам я могу смело добавить пункт "Кофейный бог".

Наконец поток людей начал уменьшаться. В конце концов, к двенадцати, как обычно, людей почти не осталось, и можно было расслабиться где-то до двух часов дня.  
Довольный собой, я ушел отлить, а когда вернулся, достал две чистые чашки:

\- Стив, ты же будешь кофе? - глянул я на сменщика, не переставая довольно усмехаться. Ответа не последовало. - Стив?

\- А? А, да, прости, - кивнул Роджерс. - Прости, задумался.

\- Ага, я заметил. Так мне делать на тебя порцию, или нет?

\- Делай.

Мы пили в тишине, но если я наслаждался напитком богов, то мой новый друг явно был погружён в себя. Это как-то напрягало, особенно учитывая, что до этого Стив явно восхищался моим мастерством. Так что же случилось?

Где-то на фоне Клинт и Наташа принимали заказы, пока Баки курил у черного хода. С кухни было слышно, как тихо переговаривались между собой Тор и Сэм, попутно что-то нарезая и замешивая. Брюс наверняка считает что-то, сидя у себя в комнатке.  
Я люблю такие моменты спокойствия. Все существо наполняется каким-то странным умиротворением, и чашка кофе в руках, как бы банально это ни звучало, заставляет погружаться в эту атмосферу спокойствия. Глаз привычно зацепился за пылинки, летающие в лучах пробивающегося в окно солнца. Как оно попадало к нам в помещение, учитывая что вокруг было полно высоких зданий, было загадкой даже для меня, но оно было, стабильно освещая кофейню всякий раз, когда солнце не заслоняли тучи. И это создавало еще более ощутимую атмосферу спокойствия.

\- Не расскажешь, что тебя напрягает?

Стив помолчал где-то с полминуты, отпил кофе и только потом начал.

\- Ты так хорошо и уверенно справляешься со всем этим... Успеваешь делать заказы и у стойки, и в зал, практически не смотришь на листки с записями официантов. Ты выглядишь полностью довольным. Зачем же тебе сменщик? - он наконец поднял на меня полный недоумения взгляд.

\- И это все, что тебя тревожит? - вообще я видел, что это лишь малая часть, но как говорится, начинать надо с малого. - Мне нужен сменщик, потому что порой я не справляюсь. Порой болею. Иногда мне просто лень. И это не говоря уже о том, что я не могу приходить к семи утра, чтобы открыть кофейню, - вытащив из подсобки стул, я сел рядом со Стивом. - К тому же, я один бариста здесь, а остальных много. Два начальства, два повара, официанта вообще три... Немного несправедливо, как считаешь? - на лице напарника появилась такая светлая улыбка, из-за чего мне и самому захотелось растянуть губы.

\- Наверное, - ответит Стив. - Но что мне делать за стойкой? - снова нахмурился он.

\- Ой, опять двадцать пять. Знаешь что? - я решительно встал, а после замер. А зачем вскочил-то? - Будем выполнять заказы по очереди и считать, чтобы в итоге у нас получилось равное количество. Согласен?

И на моих глазах из взгляда практически полностью исчезла задумчивость и меланхолия, и боже, будь я проклят, если мое сердце не забилось чаще. Слишком глубокий взгляд был у этого человека, такой, что пронизывал до глубины души даже меня.

Высокий блондин с голубыми глазами и честной улыбкой. Прямо мечта девушек. Нужно будет потом у него спросить о жизни до кофейни и вне ее.

Вообще, нужно будет приобщить его к нашим традициям. В частности, к частым посиделкам у костра (или просто посиделкам у кого-нибудь из нас). Думаю, с ним станет еще интереснее, да и самому Стиву скучать не придется. Разве что в самом начале, да и то, не факт.  
А ведь скоро еще моя годовщина работы здесь... Наконец официальный повод напиться. Дожил.

Пришли новые клиенты, и Роджерс, под моим одобрительным взглядом, поспешил выполнить их заказ.  
Что ж, со временем он непременно набьет руку. Я научу его делать узоры, расскажу пару хитростей, и он сможет даже полноценно заменять меня, если я приболею.

Просто нужно немного времени. Только и всего.


	4. Глава 3

Город укрывался листьями, прятался в утренних туманах и всем своим видом предупреждал о непривычно холодной зиме. Ночи стали холодными, и солнце, светящее с каждым днём слабее, успевало прогревать воздух только к середине дня.

Выйдя в очередной раз в пять утра на улицу, Стив с искренним сожалением подумал, что скоро пробежки придётся прекратить. Становилось слишком холодно, и каждое утро тело наполнялось той самой приятной ленью, схожей на сонную негу.  
Но Стив, из чистого упрямства не желающий прекращать пробежки и продолжать выходить до упора, все-таки вышел на улицу. Хотя бы для того, чтобы взбодриться и не заснуть до выхода из дома.

В парке был туман, причём настолько густой, что с трудом удавалось разглядеть даже происходящее на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Редко появляющиеся люди становились неожиданностью, и лишь чудом удавалось не натыкаться на них.  
В конце концов, Стив перестал бежать и решил просто пройтись, потихоньку уходя в сторону дома.

Нью-Йорк был непривычно холоден даже с тем учётом, что движение тут начиналось где-то с шести утра и не заканчивалось до поздней ночи, а ритм самого города, его сердцебиение, ощущалось круглосуточно. Даже не будучи романтиком, можно было с лёгкостью ощутить унисон биений сердец жителей города. Все они жили в одном ритме с Нью-Йорком, город был словно живой и это ощущение было волшебным.

Стив любил этот город и любил это чувство жизни.

Он работал в кофейне уже вторую неделю. Жизнь потихоньку наполнялась красками, вызывая интерес к себе. За те десять дней, что он провёл там, Стив успел раззнакомится со всеми коллегами и даже сумел обзавестись парочкой постоянных клиентов.

Тони был прекрасным собеседником, крайне саркастичным, но при том веселым. Он приходил в кофейню к восьми (иногда к четверти девятого), был сонным и немного раздражённым. Поэтому первым делом заваривал себе крепкий кофе без сахара и молока. Собственно, когда он приходил, кофейня всегда была полна людей, так что пил он свой напиток в промежутках между беготней от стойки к машинам и обратно.  
Но в последнее время Стив сам заваривал ему кофе. Так Тони успевал выпить его до основного потока, больше улыбался и шутил, и вообще был "почти приятным собеседником", как говорил Клинт.

Сам Бартон приходил голодным, но зато выспавшимся. Объяснял он это тем, что спит больше, но не ест по утрам, но Стиву по секрету рассказали, что Клинт не слышит сигналов о готовности от тостера и микроволновки, поэтому даже не включает их по утрам. А не слышит он их потому, что на ночь убирает слуховой аппарат на тумбу, потому что после целого дня с этой штукой у него раскалывается голова.  
И да, он не был глух полностью, и особо громкие сигналы (где-то на уровне Иерихонских труб, судя по всему) слышал. Пусть и очень плохо. 

Рассказала ему об этом Наташа. Милая рыжая бестия. Клиенты любили ее, а она любила Баки. Это была весьма весёлая и интересная парочка, обтирающая собой все возможные плоскости. У Стива было такое ощущение, что они задались целью осквернить таким образом всю кофейню.  
Наташа была милой и приветливой девушкой, чем-то напоминавшей Роджерсу лису. Возможно взглядом, а возможно рыжими волосами, тут уж он и сам не понимал. С людьми, приходящими в кофейню, она была особенно мила и вежлива, но даже так Стив готов был поклясться, что видел, как она, не меняя выражения лица, очень красиво и элегантно объявила какому-то посетителю, что он тупица. Мужчина, до того изображавший из себя очень важную шишку и сидящий в костюме за двадцать долларов*, как-то резко притих и перестал умничать.  
К слову, кофе она тоже умела делать. Во время "перерыва" Стив, возвращаясь, иногда видел, как она заканчивает варить порцию. Увидев Стива, Романофф (за фамилию он зацепился, но никак не мог запомнить правильное произношение) улыбнулась, отставила кофе на край стойки и ушла к вошедшим людям. Полминуты спустя стаканчик забрал Баки, а Стиву пояснили, что это своеобразная традиция. А еще, что Наташа была единственной, кого Тони подпускал к автоматам. Кроме Пеппер и теперь, вот, Стива.

Роджерс искренне был рад за друга.

Тор и Сэм редко появлялись в общем зале. Вернее, практически никогда: за все время работы Стив видел их около четырех раз. Казалось, эти двое готовили как дышали и перерывов не делали. Зато в кофейне всегда было полно еды.  
И опять-таки, позже Стиву объяснили, что такое у них бывает где-то каждую третью неделю, плюс-минус пара дней. Так что Стив надеялся, что в скором времени сможет познакомиться с ними лучше. Первое впечатление парни оставили хорошее.

Наверное, самым отдаленным от остальных был Брюс. Менеджер, бухгалтер и охранник в одном лице.  
Даже учитывая, что первое впечатление, создаваемое этим человеком, заставляло думать, что он обычный бухгалтер, Брюс немного пугал Стива. Самую малость, почти неощутимо. Что-то начинало ворочаться внутри, стоило почувствовать внимательный взгляд на себе. Что-то липкое и холодное.

_Страх._

Но даже при своей способности вводить в состояние ступора одним только взглядом, мистер Брюс Беннер был человек крайне милым в общении, пусть и несколько нервным.

Пеппер появлялась в кофейне пару раз в неделю, но обязательно ранним утром. То ли проверяла, как работает новичок, то ли смотрела за всеми остальными, но после того, как мисс Поттс съедала круассан от Тора и допивала свой кофе от Тони, она уходила.

Но даже так Стив успел понять, Вирджиния была справедливой, умной и немножко строгой начальницей. С ней было приятно иметь дело. К тому же, зарплату выплачивали двумя способами: либо делили месячную плату и отдавали каждую неделю, либо можно было получить в конце месяца всю сумму.

В конце каждого месяца они, приходя к Брюсу и/или Пеппер за деньгами, записывали в специальном блокноте, кому как удобнее получать сумму в этом месяце. Например, Тони, Сэм и Тор брали все разом. В то же самое время Клинт предпочитал еженедельную оплату, а Баки и Наташа так и вовсе менялись каждый месяц: один из них получал всю сумму, второй частями. Собственно, это было правильно - жили они вместе и оплачивали все тоже вместе.

Сам Роджерс решил пока что взять понедельную оплату, но чуть позже планировал поменять на ежемесячную.

Это было большим плюсом - не везде (хотя наверное вообще нигде) начальство одобряло подобное. И зря: система была удобной.

Часы в телефоне пропищали половину седьмого и Стив, помотав головой, отошел от кофемашин к дверям. Пора было открываться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - выражение, услышанное автором в экранизации рассказов Рекса Стаута "Ниро Вульф". В серии об убийстве президента компании Арчи, описывая в самом начале "клиента", упоминает дешевый костюм за двадцать долларов. собственно, это все пояснение.


	5. Глава 4

**Ну вы уже поняли, что я буду приставать к вам с этим плейлистом почти в каждой главе, да?  
Нужная композиция: _Not gonna play by your rules_**

_**В предыдущих главах:** _

_Утро начинается не с кофе._

_\- Бариста должен приходить на работу самым первым!_

_\- Почему я, а не мой сменщик?_

_\- Потому что у тебя его нет!_

_\- Меня зовут Стив Роджерс и я варю великолепный кофе._

_Когда я становлюсь за стойку и начинаю варить кофе, я настолько погружаюсь в варку напитков, что часто выпадаю из реальности._

_\- Зачем тебе сменщик?_

_\- Потому что порой я не справляюсь._

_\- Будем выполнять заказы по очереди._

_Скоро моя годовщина работы здесь._

_Нужно немного времени. Только и всего._

* * * *

**Нужная композиция: _The luck you got_**

На углу 30 и 32 улиц есть уютная кофейня "У Вирджинии". Только здесь вас обслужить глухой официант, кофе приготовит прекрасный бариста, горячий круассан посыпят крошками шоколада, а суп будет настолько вкусным и согревающим, что вы захотите возвращаться сюда снова и снова (не говоря о прекрасной атмосфере заведения).

Новый бариста открывает кофейню ровно в половину восьмого и каждому клиенту заварит первоклассный кофе. Не ругайте его за оплошности - он только-только пришёл сюда, но уже успел полюбиться клиентам.

В без четверти восемь с кухни начнут доноситься _такие_ ароматы, что, даже придя туда сытым, вы с трудом удержитесь от покупки горячей выпечки. Но все равно решите непременно зайти сюда в обед (или после работы) для того, чтобы все-таки съесть блюдо от поваров.

В это же время из подсобного помещения в зал выйдет пара официантов, и химия между ними чувствуется настолько, что даже самое плохое настроение исчезнет - вы просто услышите шутку от рыжей кокетки или почувствуете обаяние её кавалера. А на одной из салфеток вы непременно получите пожелание хорошего дня.

Восемь часов - входная дверь торжественно открывается, впуская ещё одного баристу. Мужчина весел и улыбчив, он пожелает всему залу доброго утра, а после летящим шагом умчится в подсобку, чтобы уже через секунду выйти и встать за стойку рядом с напарником. Тот отойдет и присядет в углу - все знают, что заказы они принимают по очереди, и новенький просто позволяет коллеге нагнать его.  
А после встает, подходит и с таким увлечением начинает выполнять заказы, что для всех остаётся загадкой, как эти двое умудряются не мешать друг другу.

Пару минут спустя из подсобки выходит ещё один официант. Он почти полностью глух - это может понять каждый, кто увидит включённый на максимум слуховой аппарат. Но эта особенность не мешает ему отлично выполнять свою работу, даже наоборот: постоянные клиенты прекрасно знают о его любви иногда отключать аппарат. В частности, при общении с той категорией людей, которые всем недовольны: и кофе слишком горячий, и рубашка у официанта не того цвета, и вообще пошёл он к черту.

Вот тогда, когда такой клиент понимает, что официант глух и начинает требовать менеджера, в зал спускается высокий спокойный мужчина в фиолетовой рубашке.  
Бухгалтер этой кофейни очень спокойный и убедительный человек. Он не будет кричать, не будет угрожать, нет. Он выслушает обе точки зрения, а после наклонится к посетителю и тихо что-то скажет ему. И все постоянные клиенты знают, что после этого претензий не услышит никто.

Если же вы очень удачливы, то увидите еще двух членов этого коллектива.  
Об этих поварах легенды ходят по всему району. Только в кофейне "У Вирджинии" вы улетите в космос, просто попробовав суп, и получите моральный оргазм, съев выпечку. А если посмотрите в сторону стойки, то кто знает, вдруг вы увидите смеющегося блондина с бородой или улыбающегося темнокожего парня. Эти двое редко выходят в зал, но частенько выглядывают с кухни, чтобы пообщаться с остальными.

Уютная и милая кофейня на углу 30 и 32 улиц ждет вас!

**Спасибо за внимание.**

* * * *

\- Еще раз: ты _случайно_ включил электрический чайник, дождался, пока он нагреется, разбил туда яйца и поставил в холодильник?

\- Я еще взболтал перед тем как в холодильник поставить, - мрачновато кивнул Баки, смотря на сидящего рядом клиента, едва сдерживающего смех.

\- Баки, - покачал головой Стив, отдавая тому самому клиенту стаканчик с кофе. А после помолчал минуту и со знанием дела спросил, - Соль добавил?

\- Стив, бл.... Блин, - сдержался Барнс. - Тебе смешно, а меня Наташа придушит, если узнает.

\- В чем проблема? Купи новый.

\- И как я это объясню?

\- Мм... Желанием привнести изменения в жизнь? - Стив неоднозначно махнул рукой. - Ты кофе будешь?

\- Не смешно.

\- Я и не смеюсь. Так будешь кофе?

Баки нервно качнул головой, обошел стойку и сделал несколько нервных шагов вдоль нее. После остановился, внимательно посмотрел на Стива, снова качнул головой и сделал еще несколько шагов. Стив, почему-то, порадовался, что Барнс отбросил пришедшую ему идею, какой бы она ни была.  
Где-то в этот момент из подсобки вышел Тони. Пах он сигаретами и свежим воздухом:

\- Кофе кто-нибудь будет? - явно довольный жизнью, Старк прошествовал вдоль стойки с другой от Барнса стороны и достал себе чашку.

\- Вари, - кивнул Баки.

\- А когда я тебя спросил, ты меня проигнорировал, - деланно обиженно подметил Стив, кивнув Тони.

\- Просто ты зануда, - поддел его Старк.

\- Хм. И почему же, позволь поинтересоваться?

Тони не ответил, зато достал еще две чашки и запустил обе кофемашины.

* * * *

\- То есть.... Ты попытался сварить яйцо в чайнике?

\- Да.

\- ....подсолить не забыл?

\- Тони, блять!

Я рассмеялся. Баки хорошо знал свою работу, был учтив и вежлив, но в бытовых вещах мог быть неуклюж до невозможности. И как только Наташа его терпела?

Но это было слишком даже для него. Воистину, этот случай можно занести в нашу личную книгу рекордов Гиннеса.  
Книга у нас действительно была, и лежала она на почетном месте рядом с книгой жалоб и предложений. В основном туда записывались рекорды, сделанные в пьяном угаре. Ну или просто в угаре (да, бывало и такое). Хотя некоторые записи были сделаны при трезвом уме и твердой памяти. В частности, как я подумал, эта история про чайник будет одной из этих редких трезвых записей.

Сама ситуация лично мне казалась абсурдной до невозможности. Ну сломал он чайник, ну купил бы он новый, ну подумаешь, ну. Не убьет же его Наташа в самом деле. Я бы даже согласился прикрыть его (пусть мы со Стиви и баристы, прикрыть можем будь здоров. Особенно Стив. Стив вообще был очень... Приспособленным в прикрыванию).

\- Баки, ты мне на один вопрос ответь, что такого...

\- Этот чайник с нами с самого начала наших отношений, - даже не дослушав, ответил Барнс. - Он был первой вещью, которую мы купили вместе. Каждый раз, когда мы ссорились, он начинал барахлить, но стоило нам помириться, как он тут же успокаивался.

\- И ты боишься, что Наташа... - начал Стив, но замялся, прежде чем продолжить. ~~Он довольно мил, когда вот так вот хмурится.~~ \- Посчитает это знаком того, что ваши отношения тоже можно только "на свалку"? - он даже изобразил пальцами кавычки. Что ж, с Роджерсом все не настолько плохо, как казалось вначале.

\- Да, - честно кивнул Барнс.

Потом помолчал пару минут, напряженно о чем-то думая и помешивая свой кофе. В конце концов, в два глотка выпив пол-стакана, Джеймс качнул головой и снова начал рефлексировать:

\- Фиг бы с тем чайником, мне ведь действительно не сложно новый купить. Да и Наташа не из тех девушек, которые аж настолько верят во всякие подобные суеверия или видят свои отношения в чертовых носках. Просто... Это как будто кот умер.

Гений сравнений. С другой стороны, его можно понять. Да и Наташа хоть и не суеверная, но все же девушка, а им вообще свойственно накручивать себя по поводу и без. И обычный, казалось бы, чайник может послужить причиной мыслей на тему "А правильно ли я поступаю, оставаясь с ним?".  
Все-таки как интересны люди. Мы привязываемся к совершенно ненужным, казалось бы, вещам, до последнего не хотим расставаться с любимой рубашкой, пусть она вся в пятнах, порвана или села на несколько размеров; мы готовы склеивать любимую чашку и терпеть надколотые ручки; мы цепляемся за такие мелочи, как за маленькие якоря стабильности. И делаем мы это просто потому, что нам нужен островок спокойствия. Островок, просто коснувшись которого мы сможем забыть о безумии этого мира.

Сделав глоток кофе, я посмотрел на Стива. Тот утешающе похлопал Баки по плечу и что-то говорил, на что Барнс отвечал односкладно либо вовсе молчал.

Но он был спокоен.

Это именно то, что недоступно мне.  
Спокойствие. Не апатичный пофигизм, не куча сарказма в качестве защиты от внешних раздражителей. Капля спокойствия.

_Интересно..._

\- Сгоняй-ка домой, Барнс, и принеси мне этот чайник, - усмехнувшись, сказал я и отставил чашку с остатками кофе.

\- Зачем? - без особого энтузиазма откликнулся Баки.

_...у меня самого есть хотя бы один такой островок?_

\- Смотреть на него буду, ага, - подавляя раздражение, кинул я и закатал рукава рубашки, - Починить попробую. Поэтому ты сходи за чайником, а ты, Стив, сгоняй за инструментами в подсобку.

Парни несколько недоуменно переглянулись, но потом в глазах Барнса промелькнула тень понимания. Подняв Стива, они ушли прочь.

Услышав щелчок двери, у меня против воли вырвался вздох предвкушения.  
Пора бы вспомнить, как все это работает, и дать волю рефлексам.

* * * *

**Нужная композиция: _November was white, and December was grey_ , до конца.**

\- Тони, - Наташа, забиравшая заказ, внимательно посмотрела на меня, будто невзначай проводя по столешнице стойки наманикюренным пальчиком, - Ты _случайно_ Баки не видел? - слово "случайно" она явно выделила. Все-то эта женщина знает.

\- Вообще без понятия, - всего на секунду задержав взгляд на Романофф, усмехнулся я. - Он мне, знаешь ли, не отчитывается, куда он тащит свою задницу и тату.

Наташа полу-удовлетворенно хмыкнула (серьезно, _так_ только она умела), забрала тарелки на поднос и ушла.  
Стоящий рядом Стив выдохнул с таким облегчением, будто с его плеч сняли как минимум самолет.

\- Как думаешь, она что-то знает? - полу-шепотом спросил он.

\- Вряд ли.

"А даже если знает, то ничего не скажет", - мысленно добавил я, но вслух ничего не сказал. Не стоит волновать Роджерса лишний раз, иначе он снова разнервничается и будет путать заказы.  
Крайне неприятные моменты, должен сказать.

Наташа меня восхищала, сколько я ее знал. Сначала как прекрасная женщина, а после как Прекрасная Женщина. Именно так.  
Хрен знает где они там служили, но Барнс, как я слышал, был совсем нелюдимым и холодным, к тому же рисковал потерять левую руку. Всю, вплоть до плеча. Наташа его выходила буквально. Заставляла выходить на улицу, заставляла разрабатывать руку, заставляла есть и спать...  
В конце концов ее усилия не пропали даром. Барнс будто заново родился: он улыбался, шутил, смеялся, начал следить за собой.

А еще он предложил этой рыжей лисице встречаться.

И вместе эти двое буквально расцвели.

Когда я только пришел, меня первое время чуть ли не сносило этим шлейфом взаимоотдачи. Потом привык, конечно, да и сам отошел от своих проблем, но первое время было очень тяжело. ~~Особенно осознавая собственное одиночество.~~

И я, честно говоря, готов вспомнить то, что хотел забыть, если это поможет этим двоим сохранить свои отношения. Потому что если Баки и Наташа расстанутся, случится аппокалипсис - такие константы без последствий не исчезают. И даже если им суждено разойтись, я не хочу, чтобы это произошло из-за дурацкого чайника.

* * * *

Сидя на кухне и смотря на греющийся чайник, Наташа буквально чувствовала, как ее губки растянулись в совершенно глупую улыбку.  
Баки всегда чертовски хотел забыть, кем они были раньше. И, похоже, он действительно забыл о снайперских буднях, о ее шпионских уроках "Специально для Агента", как в шутку называли Барнса...

Зато она не забыла. И точно знала: мастерство не пропьешь. Сейчас она даже более четко это осознавала, потому что знала, что починить чайник после подобного мог только один человек.

\- Ната, ты идешь?

На секунду прикрыв глаза, Романофф снова улыбнулась. Что бы там не происходило, она больше не шпионка. Теперь нет.

\- Да, тигр, - хихикнула Наталья и ушла в комнату.

Если чайник чинил действительно именно тот человек, то он прослужит им еще не один год. А если действительно считать обычный предмет быта олицетворением отношений, то их - Баки и Наташи, - связь крепла с каждым днем.  
И будет крепнуть. Потому что они вместе, а вокруг верные друзья. Например...

...Тони зажег сигарету, стоя на балконе квартирки. Дома он курил крайне редко, но сегодняшняя ситуация - ну банальность же, право слово, - странным образом вывела его из состояния равновесия.  
Может, из-за такого резкого желания помочь? Или из-за того, что руки вспомнили те самые забытые чувства, когда собираешь что-то?

А может из-за людей вокруг?

Стойкие, как скалы, люди, которых потрепал жизнь. И все они были рядом, все они улыбались, смеялись, радуясь жизни и тому, что живы.  
Так почему же он снова захлебывается в подступающей депрессии?

\- Отгул что ли взять, - пробормотал Старк сам себе, а после качнул головой, потушил окурок и ушел в помещение.

Завтра рано вставать.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
